Vientos del Este
by SeventhDevil
Summary: No compartían los lazos de sangre, pero, aunque aún no lo sabían, habían heredado la responsabilidad, el deber y el peso de salvar Tamriel de una amenaza inabarcable.
1. Los fríos vientos se levantan -Lal

****

El viento había cambiado.****

Se podía sentir en los huesos que ya no eran las corrientes cálidas de Vvarden las que impulsaban las velas del barco. Bordeaban Solstheim y los fríos vientos del norte se levantaban, guiándoles hacia la costa de Skyrim.****

Y aún así, las heladas ráfagas de cenizas que venían con el aire y el cielo rojo parecían perseguirles allá a dónde fueran, como si quisiesen recordarles el desastre que habían dejado atrás. Habían partido de Sadrith Mora hacía más de una semana, cuando la Montaña Roja entró en erupción...El volcán había seguido vomitando lava desde entonces. ****

A veces llegaban noticias... Decían que los Ashlands habían quedado completamente arrasados. Que Balmora y Ald'Ruhn estaban destruídas... Todo el páramo de Vvarden había sido devorado por el fuego del volcán... Circulaban rumores acerca de algo originado en Vivec, algo incontenible que había provocado aquello...un experimento mágico... Incluso algunos afirmaban que la Baar Dau había caído... Pero ya poco importaba... Parecía que la maldición de Azura seguía persiguiéndoles, que seguían pagando la rebelión contra los dioses y la osadía del Tribunal.****

Y ahora los dunmer habían perdido su hogar.****

La pesadumbre y el dolor llenaban el barco. Lo habían perdido todo... El hogar, el trabajo de toda una vida, los amigos y familiares que habían tenido menos suerte que ellos. Los elfos oscuros solían sentirse extremadamente unidos a su tierra, aunque en aquel barco se encontraba la mayor excepción a la regla. Una dama de la gran casa Telvanni que había subido al barco acompañada de dos pequeñas mestizas de no más de tres años. ****

Se llamaba Lal y aún se consideraba muy joven para lo que eran los estándares de los elfos. Y sin embargo había visto demasiado, demasiado para cualquier humano o mer... Y ahora cada vez que levantaba la vista hacia el cielo o hacia las costas de Morrowind en la lejanía el recuerdo del plano de Oblivion volvía a su mente.****

Las tres dunmer se mezclaban entre los otros refugiados, sin llamar la atención. Vestían largas túnicas de tonos marrones y llevaban el pelo trenzado a la manera tradicional... Nadie que las viese podría relacionarlas con la casa Telvanni. La mayor renunciaba al nombre de su casa para siempre, por la seguridad de las pequeñas... Esperaba llegar a Hibernalia y poder establecerse allí anónimamente, sin ser relacionada ni con la nobleza de Vvarden ni con el título que le habían otorgado en Cyrodiil.****

**"**_Lal, de la casa Telvanni. La campeona de Cyodiil y heroína de Kvatch" _****

Una sonrisa irónica se formó en su cara ante el recuerdo de lo que representaba aquel título, del dolor y la pérdida que le había ocasionado... Un tímido tirón en la túnica y dos pares de ojillos rojos la sacaron súbitamente de sus pensamientos. Lal miró tiernamente a las dos pequeñas elfas oscuras.****

-¿Teneis hambre? -preguntó acuclillándose para ponerse a su altura. Las dos niñas negaron con la cabeza, mientras rodeaban con los bracitos a su madre adoptiva. Lal las envolvió a su vez en un abrazo, acariciándoles el pelo suavemente -Pronto llegaremos a Skyrim -susurró -Y nos iremos a Hibernalia, tendremos una casa y todo saldrá bien... Todo saldrá bien.****

Al anochecer comenzó a nevar. ****

Los escasos copos que caían al principio se habían transformado en una copiosa nevada y un frío que atenazaba el cuerpo de los dunmer, acostumbrados al calor del páramo de Vvarden. Pocas eran las mantas disponibles para protegerse del crudo clima que les azotaba, por lo que la manera más efectiva de evitar enfriarse había sido mantenerse juntos en el interior de la embarcación para mantener el calor. La proximidad hizo nacer las conversaciones... Y con ellas llegaron las historias antiguas y las canciones... Y por un momento, los desdichados dunmer olvidaron el infortunio que les acompañaba y el sonido de las risas y las voces llenó el ambiente hasta que rompió el amanecer y la nave arribó a tierras de Skyrim.****

Los pasajeros comenzaron a descender lentamente, sintiendo como la nube del desánimo volvía a caer sobre ellos, aunque ahora la pequeña esperanza de una nueva vida les acompañaba. La ciudad más próxima al lugar de desembarco era Ventalia y allí se dirigían todos los refugiados... Todos, salvo Lal y las dos chiquillas que la acompañaban, cogidas de sus manos. Las tres se acercaron con sus fardos al carro que iba a las principales ciudades.****

-Buenos días.****

El nórdico que conducía el carro la observó con suspicacia, arrancando un profundo suspiro de la elfa oscura.****

-Puedo pagar por adelantado -añadió rápidamente -Quiero llegar a Hibernalia. Cuanto antes.****

-Hibernalia ¿eh? la tarifa hasta allí es de 40 septims, _dunmer_.****

A Lal no le gustó el tono con el que había pronunciado el nombre de su raza. Chasqueó la lengua.****

-Aquí están -respondió lanzándole una bolsa resueltamente -Te pagaré 20 más si mueves el culo y llegamos antes del anochecer, _nórdico._****

El mozo observó la bolsita de cuero atónito mientras las elfas montaban en el carro por detrás.****

-Cierra la boca y empieza a cabalgar si quieres el extra, chico.****

Dicho y hecho, los animales de tiro comenzaron a trote ligero, tomando el camino del norte.****

_-0-0-0-_****

_-Ocato, tienes que buscarlos... El trono es suyo por derecho. La sangre de los Septim tiene poder, por eso el emperador Uriel me envió a buscar a Martin._****

_-Te lo he dicho muchas veces, campeona... - el canciller se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, con parsimonia -Los fuegos no necesitan volver a ser encendidos. El avatar de Akatosh derrotó a Dagon..._****

_-¿Y crees que esa derrota será permanente? ¡Es un príncipe daédrico, por el amor de Azura!_****

_-Lal, me estás pidiendo que busque y entregue el trono de Tamriel a los bastardos de un bastardo... _**  
****  
**_-¡Ese bastardo nos salvó el culo a todos, Ocato! Harías bien en recordarlo -insistió la heroína de Kvatch, enfadada._****

_-Mi decisión está tomada, campeona. -repuso el altmer fríamente -Si no tienes más asuntos que tratar conmigo, debo pedirte que te vayas._****

_La elfa oscura apretó los dientes con rabia, alzó la cabeza y salió de las estancias del canciller hecha una furia. Si él no quería buscarlos, ya los buscaría ella._****

_-0-0-0-_****

El sol empezaba a caer cuando una de las pequeñas ocupantes del carro tiró de la manga de su madre. Lal alzó la vista hacia donde la manita de la pequeña señalaba y observó las torres del imponente colegio de magos alzarse a lo lejos. Las niñas la miraron sonrientes, abrazándose a ella.****

Ahora tocaba volver a empezar.


	2. Dos sombras del pasado -Lal

_Bravil no era una ciudad agradable._****

_Se alzaba al lado de la Bahía de Niben. Era húmeda, peligrosa, pobre y desagradable. Las construcciones predominantes eran feas y simples casas de dos pisos, hechas de tablones de madera que se pudrían prematuramente debido al clima que subía de la cuenca del Nibenay. Y por supuesto, su "floreciente economía" se basaba en el contrabando de Skooma._****

_Lal odiaba aquel lugar. Generalmente sólo pasaba por allí una vez cada dos semanas, después de todo era su obligación hacia la Hermandad. Sin embargo, aquella semana se encontraba por segunda vez allí por un motivo más personal. _****

_Llovía a cántaros y la dunmer encapuchada se resguardaba bajo el saliente de una casa, frente a la estatua de la Anciana Afortunada. Llevaba allí dos malditas horas esperando y su paciencia estaba empezando a agotarse cuando una pequeña bosmer empapada de arriba a abajo se le acercó._****

_-Una te ha visto por aquí más veces. _****

_-¿Ah, sí? -tanteó Lal mirándola. Era muy joven y escuálida. Con profundas ojeras alrededor de los ojos verde oscuro. Una yonki de skooma._****

_-Una te ha visto hablando con la dama de piedra -respondió con voz suave y rasposa._****

_-¿Una tiene nombre?_****

_-Madre le dió a una el nombre de Alyel._****

_-Tenemos una amiga común, Alyel -sonrió la elfa oscura -Carwen, de Waterfront, me ha dicho que me puedes ayudar._****

_-Las palabras de una tienen precio -respondió la bosmer mirándola con suspicacia. Lal sacó una bolsita de oro y la hizo sonar frente al rostro de Alyel._****

_-Precio que será más que de sobra pagado... Ahora, háblame... ¿Dónde encontraré lo que busco?_****

_-0-0-0-0-_****

Habían pasado tres meses desde la llegada a Hibernalia de aquella pequeña familia de dunmer cuando, un tirdas al caer el sol, un guarda rojo apareció en la ciudad. Era alto y fuerte, vestía ropas comunes de viaje y portaba una extraña espada alargada.****

El hombre entró derecho a El colmillo de Horker, la posada principal de la ciudad, y, tras pedir la cerveza de rigor, preguntó directamente por la casa de la dunmer para dirigirse allí de inmediato.**  
**El guarda rojo llamó a la puerta enérgicamente y esperó bajo la suave nevada que comenzaba a caer. Lal abrió la puerta tras unos instantes y le miró con ligera sorpresa para lanzarse a abrazarle riendo... El hombre correspondió riendo de la misma manera.****

-Pasa adentro, Baurus ¿Acabas de llegar? -comenzó ella entrando en la casa -Ha tenido que ser un viaje de mil demonios...****

-¡Por los nueve, niña! ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven!- exclamó él mientras la seguía hacia el cálido interior de la casa y se quitaba la pesada capa de viaje-Te hemos echado de menos en el templo...¿Cuántos años hace?****

La elfa le observó con una sonrisa melancólica.****

-Desde que la muerte de Martin -respondió -Hace ya más de cinco años.****

Baurus se acercó a ella con una suave sonrisa y apoyó su mano en el hombro de la elfa.****

-Martin Septim no murió, Lal... Se unió al divino Akatosh. -ella le dedicó una de sus miradas de escepticismo.****

-¿Está gobernando Tamriel, como le correspondía? ¿Está en el Templo del Soberano en las nubes, esperando a que vaya a verle? -la dunmer se apartó del guarda rojo y tomó asiento en la mesa de madera -Pues a efectos prácticos está muerto.****

El guarda rojo suspiró pasándose una mano por la cara, tomando asiento frente a ella. ****

-Te hemos echado de menos en el templo, de todas formas... -comentó cambiando de tema -Sin los Septim, los cuchillas se encuentran en medio de una crisis seria... A Ocato no le hace gracia que nos neguemos a hincar la rodilla ante él...****

-Ocato... -bufó ella molesta -Hijoputa codicioso... Gobierna como un emperador sin corona y nadie se atreve a decir nada...****

-La gente no ve alternativas. Ocato ofrece estabilidad, y tras el intento de invasión de Oblivion y lo que pasó en Morrowind hace unos meses, estabilidad es lo que el pueblo desea. -respondió Baurus en tono conciliador.****

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Dejemos que los altmer ganen poder! ¡Buen plan!****

-Guárdate ese maravilloso sarcasmo tuyo, niña... -la paró el Cuchilla con una media sonrisa -Así están las cosas en Cyrodiil, Lal... Eres una hermana Cuchilla y te necesitamos... Necesitamos que vuelvas.****

-No puedo hacer eso, Baurus - respondió con una enigmática sonrisa.****

-¿Qué puede haber más importante? -preguntó él con el ceño fruncido****

-No te he pedido que vengas para una visita de cortesía... Tenemos que hablar.****

_-0-0-0-_****

_La lluvia caía, cada vez más pesada y abundante, descargando su furia sobre aquella ciudad dejada de la mano de los dioses. _****

_Alyel caminaba despacio, seguida de cerca por Lal. Se paró frente a la entrada del barrio más pobre de la ciudad y señaló una casucha de mala muerte que se caía a pedazos._****

_-Ahí está lo que llevas tanto tiempo buscando -murmuró la bosmer -Una ha cumplido su parte. Ahora te toca a tí._**  
****  
**_La dunmer sacó la bolsa de monedas del bolsillo de la capa y se la lanzó. La elfa del bosque la miró ansiosamente y se adentró corriendo en el barrio... Probablemente a comprar droga. Lal la miró con lástima mientras se alejaba. _****

_Caminó hasta la casa que Alyel había señalado... La puerta ni siquiera estaba cerrada. La empujó suavemente y se adentró. La casa solo tenía una planta y una habitación. Apestaba a moho y humanidad. Las goteras repiqueteaban incesantemente y la luz mortecina se colaba por un agujero en el techo y varios ventanucos en las paredes. _****

_Habría unas veinte personas amontonadas en aquel habitáculo. Yonkis, mendigos y putas intentando protegerse del frío y la lluvia. Envejecidos prematuramente, sucios, enfermos, hambrientos e infelices. _****

_Y entre ellos, la encontró._****

_Estaba sola en un rincón, envuelta en una manta vieja hecha harapos. Miraba a través del agujero del techo con expresión ausente. Estaba extremadamente delgada y bajo la capa suciedad su piel tenía un color azul pálido, síntoma inequívoco de enfermedad. _****

_Lal caminó hacia a ella y se acuclilló a su lado, apartándole el pelo enredado de la cara. La joven la observó... Tenía una mirada triste, dulce y bondadosa... Tenía su mirada. A la mayor se le encogió el corazón a verla._****

_-¿Mi señora desea algo? -preguntó con una voz tan frágil como su apariencia._****

_-He venido a ayudarte, Nuada -respondió con voz suave, sonriendo cálidamente -He venido a sacarte de aquí._****

_-0-0-0-0-_****

Las dos niñas dormían apaciblemente, acurrucadas en el lecho de pieles mientras Lal y Baurus las observaban desde el umbral de la puerta, la primera con seriedad maternal, el segundo con incredulidad.****

-¿Entonces ellas...?****

-Sí, Baurus... -suspiró ella mirándole -Estas son Elanu y Nerys. Las nietas de Martin Septim.****

-¿Cómo es posible? ****

-Martin fue mi mejor amigo en vida. Y yo la suya. Sabía cosas. ****

-Las buscaste. ****

-Eso es. -afirmó con tono cansado -Encontré a su madre muriéndose de tisis y de hambre en Bravil, aún embarazada de ellas. Cuidé de ella y en cuanto ví que estaba mínimamente mejor, lo dejé todo. Para volver a Morrowind.****

-Ocato no es de fiar... Chica lista, Lal. -le sonrió el Cuchilla con aprobación. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.****

-Soy una Telvanni. En Vvarden tenía más medios para protegerlas aún a pesar de tener a los espías de los altmer pegados al culo...****

Baurus miró a las pequeñas dormir apaciblemente.****

-¿Qué pasó con su madre? -preguntó.****

-Se puso de parto cuando llegamos a Vivec -respondió ella con expresión imperturbable pero la voz ligeramente enronquecida -Nuada... no estaba lo bastante fuerte... y... No lo aguantó...****

-¿Y las has criado desde que nacieron? ****

Ella asintió, mirándole. Él apoyó la mano en su hombro, su típico gesto para confortarla.****

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, niña.****

Lal le sonrió.**  
**-Te he pedido que vengas porque sé que el viejo Jauffre ha muerto y sólo confío en tí, Baurus. - murmuró la dunmer con aquel tono teñido de seriedad que rara vez le salía -La última misión de los cuchillas al servicio de los Septim.****

-Te escucho -respondió irguiéndose con solemnidad.****

-Los espías de Ocato nos perdieron la pista cuando estalló la Dagoth Ur... Yo he renunciado a todos mis títulos y nombres. Ya no soy una alta dama de la casa Telvanni, ni una Cuchilla, ni la Campeona de Cyrodiil.****

-Sé lo que me estás pidiendo, pero... ¿Estás segura de ello?****

-Hemos muerto en Sadrith Mora. Es lo que todo el mundo debe creer. ****

-0-0-0-****

Amanecía, y el guardia rojo salía de la casa de la joven dunmer, volviendo sobre sus pasos.****

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, niña? -preguntó Baurus con sorna.****

-Recuerdo que fue el día que me escapé de la prisión de Ciudad Imperial -respondió en el mismo tono -Y recuerdo que me amenazaste de muerte un par de veces. Siempre has sido un tipo encantador.****

El Cuchilla dejó escapar una sonora risotada.****

-Echaré de menos ese piquito de oro tuyo, Lal.****

Y sin volver la vista atrás, tomó el camino del sur para no volver.

**Hola, hola!**

**Bueno, aquí va ya el segundo capítulo del fic! Me alegro de que esté gustando :) Os agradezco muchísimo las reviews.**

**Hija de la Tempestad, whoa, muchas gracias por tu review! Y por los ánimos que me das mientras escribo, la verdad es que me lo paso pipa y ayuda muchísimo!**

**Zyra Rose Weasley, el plan es seguir xDDDD. Espero no decepcionar y mantener el interés. Gracias por la review!**

**Juane, aww, little thing, ur so adorable! Muchas gracias 3**


	3. Ventisca

**Bueno, pues ya tenemos aquí el capítulo 3! Yay! Estoy siendo constante y todo!**

**Muchas gracias por dejarme reviews, Kohaku y Hokuto. Y gracias a Hija de la Tempestad por hacerme compañía en las largas noches de escritura.**

**Yay! Al turrón con esto!**

Dos caballos a galope corto tomaron el camino hacia el norte en el cruce de caminos a Carrera Blanca, Ventalia e Hibernalia.****

Llevaban cinco días de viaje desde Solstheim... Tres en barco y dos a caballo. Las dos amazonas no se habían detenido en ningún momento, avanzando lo más rápido que les era posible.****

Habían pasado dos años desde su partida de Hibernalia. Al cumplir los 118 años, las dos dunmer habían decidido que era hora de ver el mundo por su cuenta,de vivir grandes aventuras como las que habían escuchado de boca de su madre, de conocer Morrowind, la tierra que las había visto nacer... ****

Durante aquellos dos años habían viajado por los frondosos bosques de la zona más meridional, la costa del Mar de los Fantasmas y todas las ciudades que aún se mantenían en pie, desde la nueva capital de Luzoscura hasta las ruinas de Bastión del Lamento. Tras varios meses viviendo como nómadas habían terminado por instalarse en Tel Mithryn, atraídas por la belleza de las estructuras micológicas del asentamiento y por la posibilidad de aprender algo del viejo Neloth, un alto mago de la casa Telvanni.****

Pero el barco que había llegado a principios de Fuego de Hogar había traído malas noticias desde Skyrim. Malas noticias que habían provocado la súbita partida de las dos elfas, de vuelta a Hibernalia.****

Y tras cinco días y medio de viaje, al fin veían las torres de la escuela alzarse a lo lejos. ****

Las amazonas apretaron la marcha... Comenzaba a caer la tarde cuando llegaron a la ciudad y pudieron contemplar con sus propios ojos el desastre.****

Tres cuartas partes de Hibernalia se habían desmoronado para terminar siendo tragadas por el mar, llevándose consigo a una buena parte de la población nórdica de la hasta entonces próspera ciudad. ****

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el llamado Gran Hundimiento y el pánico aún dominaba la ciudad. La mayor parte de los supervivientes habían perdido sus casas y habían tenido que instalarse en el barrio exterior, en improvisadas tiendas que habían empezado a ser inútiles debido a la fuerte ventisca que se avecinaba.****

Tanto los magos como los elfos oscuros habían ofrecido su hospitalidad a aquellos que habían quedado sin hogar y se afanaban en buscar entre los escombros a los supervivientes que habían quedado atrapados tras el desprendimiento, empleando sus conocimientos mágicos para levantar los cascotes y hacer curaciones rápidas a los heridos...****

Tras dejar a los caballos a buen recaudo, Elanu y Nerys se dirigieron hacia la zona devastada, con la esperanza de encontrar a su madre entre los magos que realizaban las tareas de rescate.**  
****  
**-****

-¡Damara! ¡Aquí hay otro! -gritó Lal, tratando de contener en el aire lo que antes había sido una viga de madera con un hechizo de telekinesis -¡Rápido!****

La joven aprendiz bretona corrió para sacar como buenamente pudo a una anciana nórdica que aún respiraba dificultosamente de la pila de escombros antes de que el hechizo de la elfa colapsara, dejando caer los trozos de piedra y madera sobre los otros restos. En cuanto tuvo a la mujer en lugar seguro, la maga comenzó a aplicarle hechizos de curación lo más rápido que pudo.****

-¿Está estable? -preguntó la dunmer acercándose.****

-Está desnutrida y deshidratada... -respondió Damara sin desviar la atención de lo que estaba haciendo, dejando que la luz dorada del hechizo envolviera a la anciana -Pero no presenta signos de hipotermia y las heridas que tiene son muy superficiales. Se la llevaré a Horuss para que cuide de ella y estoy segura de que se pondrá bien.****

-Está bien... -asintió Lal -Cuando vuelvas, traete a Meenah, la chica argoniana... La magia de alteración nunca ha sido mi fuerte.****

La aprendiz bretona asintió con el ceño fruncido antes de hacer levitar el cuerpo de la nórdica para llevarlo a donde el maestro imperial había establecido una improvisada enfermería a la que llevaban a los pocos que permanecían vivos bajo las ruinas de Hibernalia.****

La elfa se apartó los cabellos que se pegaban a su frente sudorosa mientras tomaba aire... A lo lejos, su atronach de hielo arrojaba por el acantilado montones de restos que hacían dificultosas las tareas de rescate... Volvió la vista y se encontró con un rostro amigable que le tendía una poción... Ella la tomó dedicándole una sonrisa cansada.****

-Gracias, Savos... - dijo mientras se llevaba la botella a los labios.****

-No hay de qué. Llevas cuatro horas con un atronach invocado y sin dejar de usar magia. Lo necesitas.****

-¿Cómo va avanzando la cosa? ****

-Lenta... -respondió el profesor -Demasiado lenta teniendo en cuenta que se avecina tormenta.****

-¿Nieve? -preguntó Lal, tras morderse el labio preocupada -¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que llegue?****

-Calculo que empezará en un par de horas... -respondió Savos, compartiendo la preocupación de su compatriota -En cuanto empiece tendremos que abandonar los trabajos de rescate.****

La elfa dirigió la mirada hacia los montones de escombros.****

-No sobrevivirán a la tormenta ahí atrapados.****

-Lo sé.****

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?****

-No podemos hacer nada, Lal. Trabajaremos mientras podamos. Luego... -el dunmer suspiró, apesadumbrado.****

-Luego les dejaremos a su suerte. -murmuró ella con amargura- Estupendo.****

-Lal... ****

-Me quedaré. Seguiré intentando sacarles.****

-Lal, no. -soltó el mago, tajantemente -De ninguna manera voy a dejarte aquí, expuesta a una muerte más que segura.****

Ella le dedicó una mirada fúnebre. Concentró la magia en su mano para invocar a un atronach gemelo del que seguía trabajando incesantemente.****

-Entonces tendremos que terminar antes de que llegue la ventisca.****

-****

Cuando las dos hermanas llegaron a la zona de rescate, la nieve ya había comenzado a caer y el viento arreciaba. Preguntaron por su madre y una aprendiz de la escuela señaló en una dirección hacia la que salieron disparadas hasta encontrársela tratando de levantar el tejado caído de la casa del jarl con ayuda de una argoniana y un altmer que apenas se mantenían en pie. A pesar del esfuerzo conjunto de los tres, la estructura se mantenía en el suelo inmóvil mientras el temporal comenzaba a azotar severamente.****

-¡Madre! -la voz de Elanu cortó el aire. Lal se giró sorprendida. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que los dos aprendices descansaran antes de dirigirse hacia las recién llegadas y rodear maternalmente a cada una con un brazo.**  
**Las tres elfas oscuras permanecieron abrazadas bajo la nieve durante unos instantes, hasta que la mayor se separó para dedicarles una mirada tierna.****

-No esperaba veros aquí y ahora, niñas... No es que no me alegre.****

-¿Cómo ha pasado esto, ma? -preguntó Nerys nerviosamente -¿Podemos ayudar?****

Lal miró hacia arriba. ****

-Me temo que no, Nerys... -murmuró la elfa apesadumbrada -Debemos volver a refugiarnos... Es peligroso seguir aquí bajo la tormenta, durante más tiempo... -se giró para dirigirse a los aprendices -Eridan, ve a buscar a Savos... Hay que volver ya. Meenah, tú vienes con nosotras, cruzar el puente de la escuela con este viento es peligroso... Ya no hay más que podamos hacer por ahora...****

El altmer asintió levantándose la capucha para encaminarse hacia el último grupo de magos que quedaba a parte de ellos. Las cuatro mujeres tomaron el camino opuesto, hacia la casa de Lal, en el barrio exterior.****

-¡Por el amor de Mara! -exclamó la argoniana rompiendo el incómodo silencio mientras se arrebujaba en la pesada capa de piel con la que se cubría -Si el frío de este lugar ya amenaza con matarme normalmente, temo que esta absurda tormenta acabe conmigo definitivamente...****

-Oh, vamos, no exageres, Meenah... -rió Lal cansada.****

-¿Te parece que estoy exagerando, doña elfa multiusos? ¡Soy de clima tropical! -bufó la aprendiz - Y que yo sepa, en Vvarden tampoco es que haga fresquete... ¿Cómo es posible que no os esteis congelando el culo?****

-Bueno, pasados los cien años, te empiezas a acostumbrar... - respondió Nerys con media sonrisa. Meenah soltó una risotada breve.****

Los rostros de las cuatro mujeres se ensombrecieron al entrar en la zona de refugiados. Los nórdicos que aún permanecían afuera se afanaban en terminar de recoger de las tiendas de campaña las pocas pertenencias que habían salvado del desastre para dirigirse a la posada que aún permanecía en pie y a un par de casas más cuyos salones se habían habilitado para acoger a los refugiados durante la tormenta. Las dos recién llegadas notaron como las miradas se clavaron en ellas con suspicacia e incluso rabia... Apretaron el paso, incómodas, hasta que llegaron a la casa.****

Las brasas aún se mantenían en el hogar por lo que el ambiente era tibio y agradable. Meenah y Nerys se acomodaron al lado de la lumbre, comenzando a charlar animadamente mientras que Elanu y Lal se dirigieron a la despensa a buscar algo de comer.****

-Por Azura... ¿Qué le pasa a esa gente? -preguntó la dunmer más joven mientras su madre tomaba una hogaza y medio pan de horker para la cena.****

-Pasa lo que cabía esperar, Elanu... -respondió Lal con tono cansado -Han perdido todo lo que tenían. Sufren... y quieren culpables.****

-¿Culpables? ¡Ha sido un accidente natural! ¡No hay culpables! -replicó enfadada -¡Estas cosas pasan!****

-Lo que ha pasado ha sido inusual... Es más fácil echarle la culpa a los magos y a los dunmer... Y más después del incidente de la Montaña Roja... -respondió la mayor con amargura. Elanu se mordió el labio.****

-Han pasado la vida conviviendo con nosotros. Les habeis ayudado todo este tiempo... Es... Injusto. -murmuró -Volvimos de Solstheim para ayudar...****

-Sé que es injusto, niña mía... Pero así son las cosas... Y los nórdicos nunca han llegado a confiar en nosotros.****

-¿Qué crees que va a pasar, madre? ****

Lal soltó una risotada que sonó tremendamente triste.****

-Lo mismo que pasa siempre, Elanu... Lo mismo que pasa siempre.****

-****

La fuerte ventisca duró dos días en los que ninguna de las cuatro mujeres abandonó la casa. Nerys y Meenah parecían llevarse muy bien y el tiempo pasó entre charlas, demostraciones de magia y largos períodos durmiendo para recuperarse de los días de trabajo y viaje. En la mañana del tercer día, la tormenta amainó y las ocupantes de la casa despertaron cuando llamaron a la puerta. Lal abrió para encontrarse con un palidísimo Savos Aren.****

-Buenos días, Lal.****

-Buenos días... -respondió Lal -Savos... Parece que hubieras visto al mismísimo Dagon... ¿Qué ha pasado?****

-El Jarl ha llamado a todos los magos del colegio y a nuestra gente a la posada. -respondió el dunmer apesadumbrado. Ella asintió, y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Savos, intentando reconfortarle.****

-Iremos para allá enseguida. -murmuró seria. El mago asintió y volvió sobre sus pasos mientras Lal cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, contemplando el interior de la casita con nostalgia prematura.****

-****

En la entrada del puente del colegio, Meenah y Nerys se abrazaban con tristeza. Había llegado la hora de despedirse para no volverse a ver nunca más.****

El jarl había sido claro y contundente: los integrantes del gremio de magos podían continuar allí pero su acceso a lo que quedaba de la ciudad había quedado terminantemente prohibido... Los elfos oscuros no habían tenido tanta suerte...****

Savos Aren había aparecido para desearle buena suerte a Lal y a sus hijas.****

-Lo siento... -murmuró como despedida.****

-Yo también, Savos. -respondió la dunmer -Cuidate. Cuidaos todos.****

Las tres elfas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la ciudad, uniéndose a la larga caravana de exiliados que se veían obligados a abandonar el que había sido su hogar desde hacía más de cien años. Los carros que cargaban sus posesiones avanzaban lentos por el suelo cubierto de nieve ante las miradas hostiles de los nórdicos de Hibernalia.****

Y la maldición de Azura parecía caer una vez más sobre sus cabezas.****

**Nota: Los nombres "Luzoscura" y "Bastión del Lamento" corresponden a la traducción que he hecho de Blacklight y Mournhold, dos ciudades de Morrowind. Trust me, I'm a translator.**


	4. Helgen

**HAI HAI GURLS! Al fin, tras muchos exámenes, horas de procrastinación y spam por parte de Hokuto, he vuelto con el capítulo 4!**

**Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que dejais review (que anima, querais que no) y en especial a Hija de la Tempestad, por betear y a Hoku por pesada 3**

**Y sin más dilación, el capítulo 4! Disfrutadlo.**

Hacía calor.

Era casi mediodía y el sol de Última Semilla brillaba con fuerza y Nerys llevaba dos días siguiendo a la caravana imperial que transportaba a los prisioneros en carros desde el cruce de Aguas Oscuras.

El cansancio comenzaba a nublar su percepción. Iba a pie, y lo que al principio había sido una ventaja táctica necesaria para no llamar la atención de los soldados comenzaba a hacer mella en las capacidades de exploradora de la elfa.

La dunmer corrió por entre los árboles adelantando a la caravana para encaramarse a un árbol. Recuperó el resuello al llegar a la copa y vió como a lo lejos se alzaban las torres del pueblo Helgen. Frunció el ceño al ver que la caravana se acercaba y bajó apresuradamente para seguirlos en paralelo, trotando a buen ritmo. No podía permitir que ganasen terreno estando tan cerca de su destino.

Desde luego, si salían de aquella, su hermanita le debía una muy grande.

-0-0-0-

Lo primero que notó fue la calidez del sol en su rostro.

Lo segundo fue el traqueteo del carro en el camino, el escozor de las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas y un agudo dolor de cabeza que le martilleaba las sienes. Apretó los párpados antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la mirada socarrona del nórdico maniatado frente a ella.

-¿Qué tal la siestecita, dunmer? -preguntó con sorna.

-Ohh, Azura bendita... -murmuró ella con la boca pastosa -No tan alto... Creo que ese golpe me ha descolocado algo dentro de la cabeza.

-Me sorprende que sigas en Mundus después de la que armaste... - repuso el nórdico alegremente, con la voz cargada de simpatía.

-Venga ya... - contestó entornando los ojos en un vano intento de contener el dolor que le martilleaba la cabeza -¿Murió alguien?

-No...

-Ah. - farfulló ligeramente aliviada.

-Pero casi le arrancas media cara de un zarpazo a uno de los soldados y noqueaste a otro antes de que te dejasen fuera de combate... - continuó el nórdico con todo el desparpajo del mundo -Lo cierto es que los tienes bien puestos, dunmer.

-Los imperiales son unos histéricos... y tengo nombre, _nórdico._

El hombre se echó a reír haciendo que la elfa esbozase una sonrisa con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Soy Ralof, de Cauce Boscoso.

-Elanu. Un placer conocerte, Ralof de Cauce Boscoso.

-0-0-0-

Nerys llegó al asentamiento con media hora de ventaja. Había aprovechado una

parada en ruta de la caravana para apretar el paso hasta alcanzar Helgen. Necesitaba buscar una forma de resolver aquel entuerto y un lugar que le diese ventaja para ello.

- ¿Qué asuntos tienes en Helgen, dunmer? - la voz dura de uno de los guardias interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Ella le miró sonriente, ocultando su desdén bajo una candorosa máscara.

- Oh, tan sólo soy una barda ambulante, señor. -respondió señalando la flauta que colgaba de su cinturón - Me dirijo a Falkreath y se me han acabado las provisiones.

-¿De dónde dices que vienes, elfa? -rezongó el guardia, mirándola con suspicacia.

-Del Paraje de Ivar, señor.

-Pues compra lo que necesites y no te entretengas. Ya tenemos un bardo en este pueblo. - finalizó secamente.

-Sí, señor -respondió Nerys. Se disponía a caminar hacia el centro del pueblo cuando una vocecilla infantil la paró en seco.

-Rollo no es muy amable. Pero no todos aquí son así, discúlpalo - habló el niño con la curiosidad pintada en la carita.

-No te preocupes, los guardias no suelen ser majos en ningún sitio - respondió la elfa con simpatía, poniéndose a la altura del chiquillo - En cambio tú pareces ser un muchacho muy educado... ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Haming, hijo de Torolf - respondió con una sonrisa para preguntar atropelladamente- ¿De verdad eres bardo? ¿Y has visto las grandes ciudades? ¿Y te sabes la canción de Ragnar el Rojo? Si quieres te puedo llevar a la tienda de mi madre, allí encontrarás lo que necesites...

-¡Pues claro que sí a todo! - sonrió la elfa - Guíame hacia la tienda, entonces.

El pequeño nórdico tomó a la forastera de la mano para arrastrarla a paso vivo por el centro de Helgen. Nerys se dejó llevar con aire divertido hasta que paró en seco al escuchar un extraño ruído que parecía resonar desde el cielo. El pequeño la miró confundido, pero ella negó y continuó caminando hasta parar frente a un pequeño comercio.

-Aquí es, señorita barda... - y añadió con timidez -¿Crees que podrías cantarme luego la canción de Ragnar?

Ella sonrió con ternura y le acarició el pelo.

-Claro que sí, Haming. Te lo debo en agradecimiento por ayudarme.

-¡No ha sido nada! - respondió el niño con evidente ilusión antes de mirar hacia la entrada del poblado, atraído por el traqueteo de los carros imperiales -¡Mira! ¡Vienen los soldados!

La expresión de Nerys se endureció al presenciar la llegada de los imperiales, su mente buscó un lugar estratégico en el que colocarse en la plaza hasta que la dura voz de Torolf interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-¡Haming! ¡Entra en casa!

-0-0-0-

Ralof parecía cabizbajo durante el último tramo del camino a Helgen. Aún así, le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona a Elanu cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. Tras un bache especialmente fuerte, el hombre pelirrojo que les acompañaba se despertó súbitamente. Su estridente quejido hizo que la dunmer abriese los ojos y reparase por primera vez tanto en él como en el altivo rubio amordazado que los acompañaban a ella y a Ralof.

- ¡Malditos Capas de la Tormenta! - exclamó con un tono compungido cargado de miedo -¡Teníais que estropearlo todo! ¡Si no os buscaran ya estaría a medio camino de Páramo del Martillo!

Elanu le miró molesta.

-Baja la voz, ¿quieres? Aún me duele la cabeza.

-Pero tú y yo no tendríamos que estar aquí - farfulló quejumbroso - ¡Es a los Capas de la Tormenta a los que quiere el Imperio!

-Encadenados somos todos hermanos, granuja... - murmuró Ralof molesto, ganándose una amonestación por parte del conductor.

- ¿Y qué pasa con ese, eh? - preguntó el pelirrojo señalando al altivo nórdico amordazado.

- ¡Muestra más respeto! ¡Te estás dirigiendo a Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta! - exclamó el joven nórdico, con el pecho henchido de orgullo - El verdadero rey supremo.

Elanu abrió los ojos de par en par para observar al hombre... Aquella revelación acabó por despertarla del todo.

-¿Qué? ¿El jarl de Ventalia? - murmuró el ladrón de caballos tragando saliva - Pero si tú estás aquí... Oh, por todos los dioses... ¿A dónde nos llevan?

-Sovngarde nos aguarda... - añadió Ralof en tono sombrío.

- ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! - exclamó el pelirrojo lívido, con el pánico desencajándole las facciones.

Elanu resopló; en parte molesta por la actitud de cobardía de aquel hombre, en parte en un vano intento de disipar el nudo que se le comenzaba a formar en la boca del estómago.

- ¿De dónde eres, Elanu? - preguntó Ralof distraídamente cuando vió el portón de Helgen dibujarse en la lejanía - Las costumbres dicen que debemos dedicar nuestros últimos pensamientos al hogar - respondió ante la mirada interrogativa de la dunmer.

- Nací en Vivec, allá en Morrowind. Pero crecí en Hibernalia. - contestó ella con media sonrisa - Soy tan hija de Skyrim como tú. De hecho, apostaría a que llevo unos años más por aquí que tú - sonrió débilmente.

El nórdico le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa antes de girarse hacia el pelirrojo. - ¿Qué hay de tí, ladrón de caballos?

-Yo... Yo soy de Paraje de Rorik... - murmuró finalmente el pelirrojo. Mientras, la voz de un soldado imperial rasgó el aire.

Habían llegado a su destino.

-0-0-0-

El general Tulio encabezaba la caravana de prisioneros. A su lado, altiva y aristocrática con su magnífica túnica Thalmor, cabalgaba Elenwen, la embajadora del Dominio de Aldmer. Según se acercaban al asentamiento, su humor mejoraba por momentos, saboreando la victoria cada vez más próxima obsequiaba al viejo general con sus afilados comentarios cada vez más a menudo.

-¡General! ¡El verdugo espera, señor! - exclamó el vigía del asentamiento haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa asomase al rostro de la altmer.

- Acabemos pues con este asunto... - respondió el viejo imperial con tono cansado.

-0-0-0-

Elanu suspiró exasperada cuando escuchó al ladrón encomendarse a los Divinos... Le miró con lástima... El hombre debía de estar realmente desesperado. La elfa oía a Ralof murmurar algo sobre el general y la perra thalmor que lo acompañaba, pero no estaba prestando atención.

Estaba en el carro de Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Su cerebro se había puesto en alerta nada más cruzar el portón del poblado. Su sangre bombeaba furiosamente y su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

Sabía que, obviamente, estaba en problemas; pero había algo en el ambiente de aquel lugar que hacía que su instinto gritara. Algo que no podía ver, ni oír, pero que se acumulaba en el aire como la electricidad estática antes de una tormenta.

Nerys también sentía ese algo. Apoyada contra la pared de una de las casas en la plaza, se había subido la capucha, observando los carros cargados de prisioneros pasar y esperando a distinguir a su melliza entre los nórdicos que eran transportados al patíbulo.

-¿P-por qué nos detenemos? - farfulló el pelirrojo, al borde del llanto.

-¿Tú qué crees? - preguntó Ralof con sarcasmo - Fin del trayecto. No hagamos esperar a los dioses.

La carreta se detuvo y el altivo jarl caído se puso en pie para descender en primer lugar, seguido del nórdico cobarde.

-¡E-esperad! -intentó rogar a los imperiales - ¡La elfa y yo! ¡No somos rebeldes!

-¡Enfréntate a la muerte con algo de valor, ladrón! - exclamó Ralof siguiendo a la dunmer al bajar del carro. Una mujer imperial ataviada con armadura de oficial y un soldado escriba les esperaban.

-¡Díselo! - le imploraba el pelirrojo al jarl Ulfric -¡Diles que no estábamos con vosotros!

-¡Silencio, escoria criminal! -bramó la imperial - Cuando diga vuestros nombres, dareis un paso al frente. Uno a uno. Y sin sorpresas.

- Os encantan vuestras listas ¿verdad? - comentó Ralof en tono agresivo.

-¡Silencio, he dicho!

-Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta, jarl de Ventalia - llamó el escriba, ligeramente intimidado.

El nórdico caminó altivamente, sin perder el porte a pesar de la mordaza y las ataduras alrededor de sus manos... Ralof gritó cuan honrado estaba de haber servido con él justo antes ser llamado él mismo.

-Lokir, de Paraje de Rorik.

-¡No! ¡Yo no estoy con los capas! ¡No puedes hacer esto! - farfulló el ladrón antes de salir corriendo torpemente - ¡No voy a morir!

-¡Alto! -chilló la imperial -¡Arqueros!

Los soldados no dudaron en tensar sus arcos apuntando al ladrón y matándolo limpiamente con presteza.

-¿Alguien más tiene ganas de discutir? -preguntó la oficial desafiante, mirando a la dunmer maniatada para luego hacerle un gesto al joven soldado para que continuara.

-Eh... Espera. -farfulló dubitativo, llamando a la elfa, que dió un paso al frente -Tú... ningún elfo figura en las listas... ¿Quién eres?

-Elanu.

-¿Elanu, qué más? -insistió el soldado.

-Sólo Elanu. Elanu, hija de Lal, si necesitas darle más pompa. -respondió ella cansinamente.

Los ojos del joven volvieron a repasar la lista concienzudamente.

-No hay ninguna Elanu en la lista... ¿Qué hacemos, señora? -preguntó a su superior.

-Olvida la lista... -respondió la imperial en tono hostil -Ella va al tajo. Órdenes de la thalmor.

La dunmer clavó su mirada desafiante en la oficial antes de caminar erguida hacia los otros condenados.

-0-0-0-

Nerys observaba la plaza desde el tejado de una casa. En cuanto había localizado a su hermana, se había escabullido por entre la multitud para buscar un lugar desde el que actuar sin ser vista. Ahora esperaba acuclillada, con el arco de caza listo para disparar en cualquier momento.

Los prisioneros habían sido reunidos en torno al patíbulo a la espera de que la sentencia fuese ejecutada. La elfa escuchó desde arriba como el general increpaba al jarl Ulfric por el asesinato del Rey supremo... Desde luego, en buen embrollo se habían ido a meter.

-¡Tú comenzaste esta guerra! - exclamó el viejo -¡Y ahora el Imperio clama por tu cabeza para restaurar la paz!

El jarl caído intentó decir algo bajo la mordaza, pero paró en seco al escucharlo.

De nuevo, el bramido que venía del cielo. Nerys olisqueó el cálido aire. El ambiente estaba cargado, pero no era el olor a ozono propio de una tormenta de verano.

Algo iba mal.

La elfa sacudió aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ahora su prioridad era el rescate de su melliza y la huída... Primero hacia las montañas, luego, Carrera Blanca.

La cabeza del primer prisionero había rodado en el patíbulo cuando escuchó a la oficial imperial llamar a Elanu.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el tajo, provocando que el nudo en su estómago se estrechase. Nerys tensó el arco y la flecha enana fue a clavarse en el cuello del verdugo justo cuando la dunmer de pelo blanco iba a arrodillarse.

Elanu sonrió y, antes de que los confusos soldados pudiesen reaccionar, tomó la enorme hacha del ejecutor.

Y fue entonces cuando escuchó las exclamaciones de terror de los allí presentes y sus rostros desencajados y lívidos la hicieron girarse.

Sus ojos escarlata se abrieron en una mezcla de confusión, incredulidad y miedo.

Ante ella se alzaba la oscura figura de Alduin, devorador de mundos.


End file.
